Draco on the other side!
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: Draco wakes up in a different world! what will he have to do to get back! My first Fanfic! plz r and r :D in response to Dramione challenge 2
1. Something he shouldn't

**Disclaimer: sadly….and this is very hard for me….I no owny Harry Potter….**

**Also, if there is any spelling issues please tell me :D! R and R**

_Come on, Draco! Don't let…THAT….throw you off! Why do you even care? It's not even any of you business, she can go out with whoever she wants, that filthy little mud blood, even if it's with that blood traitor Weazlby. Just forget about what happened before._

**Flashback!**

Draco was walking down the hall of his "favorite school," Hogwarts. He was coming back from detention with professor McGonagall. He had insulted Granger rather loudly, and Professor McGonagall did not like it.

_Stupid McGonagall, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a mud blood also! _Draco thought as he suddenly heard someone say his name. He hid around the corner and listened to the familiar voices talk about him.

"Hermione, I don't like him talking to you like that!" said a voice that defiantly belonged to Weasley.

"Ron," said a voice that belonged to the person who caused him to get detention, Hermione Granger, "I don't care about him!"

_Damn, that Granger! _Draco thought as his insides began to boil._ No, this isn't any of your business, but just stay in case this starts to get interesting._

"Ron, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Hermione, you don't understand….I WANT to worry about you."

"Ron….what are you trying to say?"

"…..I love you, Hermione…..will you go out with me?"

"Ron… I... I... I don't know what to say..."

_Say no! Gawd! Just say no! You deserve better! Wait…why…I DON'T care about her. But still… NONONONONONONO! WHO CARES! You're Draco __**Malfoy!**__ A prestigious pureblood…and she's a good for nothing mud blood._

"Ron…yes…yes! I will go out with you!"

_Gawd Draco…it doesn't matter. Maybe if you go to sleep, this will all be over, and some sense will be knocked back into you._


	2. In the morning

**Disclaimer: I still *sob* no owny harry potter…. *sob* I wish I did…and thanks for those who reviewed! RandR some more please!**

**Oh ya! And I might not be able to upload for a while but if I can it will prob be on a Friday. And I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Chapter 2!**

Draco was woken suddenly, and he instantly knew something was wrong. He was woken by the usual Zabini yelling at him, but by a very annoying beeping noise.

"Draco! Are you just gunna sit there and let that thing beep or are you going to turn it off?" yelled what seemed to be a rather annoyed Crabbe as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Why the hell should turn this bloody thing off? I don't know how to!"

"But Draco….it's yours…. And can you please just turn it off?" said Zabini as he started to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

_Wait….Since when did Slytherins say please? And why the hell do __**I **__own a bloody….whatever this is…it's probably just a joke these guys are playing on me… whatever…. And how the hell do you turn this off? _Thought Draco as he finally decided to blow it up with his wand.

After a short conversation about how bad of a mood Draco seemed to be in, which Draco thought was weird because he always acts like this, the 5 roommates, Draco, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, the conversation turned to a very interesting subject.

"So Zabini…..are you going to ask her today?" said Goyle with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Is Zabini going to ask who what?" said Draco with just as of a mischievous smirk, but also with a lot of curiosity.

"You know Draco….Luna Love-"

"Sshhhhhhhhh! I don't want anyone to know!" said Zabini with a look that Draco thought was odd because if anything, it showed fear and worry.

"You mean Loony Luna? Loony Luna Lovegood? You like her?" said Draco and everyone within earshot gave him a look as if to say, "Are you crazy? She's not loony!"

Just as Draco said this they made it to breakfast, but Draco didn't notice, because he was deep in thought.

_Is everyone onto this joke except me? All of the Slytherins seem weird…almost like they were…nice._ _And Zabini he seems…strange .Hmmmm… something is wrong with this picture.. I wonder what it is…_

Draco finally sat came out of his thoughts and looked around. There were 2 things that he noticed…both were impossible…not only was Slytherin strange, but so were the Gryffs. And then… he looked at the Professors table and the first thing that came to mind was, "What the fuck?"

**DUNDUNDUUNNNNNNN! HAhahahahahaha! what did Draco see? Why is everone so weird? HAHHAHAHA you'll have to wait to find out! **


End file.
